Donkey Kong
How Donkey Kong joined the Tourney A character named Donkey Kong made his first appearance in the arcade game of the same name. Here, he was Mario's first opponent who held his girlfriend, Pauline, captive over a construction building. Mario had to make his way to the top of the tower to rescue Pauline from Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong would later return in Donkey Kong Jr. which saw his young son rescuing him from the now antagonist Mario. He would once again be featured in Donkey Kong 3 which saw him go up against Stanley the Bugman. However, this Donkey Kong is generally thought of as a separate character to the Donkey Kong prominent in future games of his franchise, as well as Super Smash Bros. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Eats some bananas. After the announcer calls his name DK does a backflip while the camera zooms and holds up his arms while saying "Yes there is! I saw one.". Special Attacks Mega Punch (Neutral) DK winds up a punch which is released once the button is pressed again. Damage increases by 2% for each arm swing he pulls off before punching (with the first having no effect); if he stops charging and his head starts smoking, it'll be fully charged. Headbutt (Side) A sideways headbutt that sends the opponent straight down into the ground. Spinning Kong (Up) DK spins around with arms extended. Has super armour on the ground and intangibility frames in the air. Hand Slap (Down) An earth-shaking attack with okay range, but cannot hit opponents that aren't on the ground. Giga Punch (Hyper Smash) Same as Mega Punch, except much stronger. Bongo Blast (Final Smash) DK breaks out the bongos and launches waves of sound at opponents. The waves increase in size and power based on music-matching button presses; the exact mechanics of this are unknown. Victory Animations Regular Victory Poses #DK beats his chest and asks "It fooled me, didn't it?". This is similar to his Up taunt. #DK holds his hands above his head and shakes them before saying "Not for long!". #DK backflips and holds his arms in a strongman pose saying "It could have been the Bog Monster...". Hidden Victory Pose DK does his Donkey Kong 64 Golden Banana Obtained pose saying "Yes there is! I know what I saw!". On-Screen Appearance DK breaks out of a DK Barrel and does a strongman pose with "Run for you're lives! It'll get you!". Special Quotes *NO! I DIDN'T! I know what I saw! (When fighting Alisa, Jun, or any Sailor Scout) Trivia *Donkey Kong shares his Japanese voice actor with Cervantes and Greil. *Donkey Kong shares his English voice actor with Spyro, the Dragon Elders, Hunter, Sgt. Byrd, Evil Red, and Crash Bandicoot. *Initially, Donkey Kong was going to just make gorilla noises during actual gameplay, but it has been confirmed that he will also be speaking verbally, making the Super Smash Bros. Tourney series his first fullfledged speaking appearance (second if one counts the Donkey Kong Country American cartoon). **Though, his Star KO scream remains how it was during Brawl. He shares this trait with Diddy Kong. *Donkey Kong's On-Screen Appearance SFX was previously featured in Tekken: Blood Vengeance when a wooden wall broke open and Kazuya appeared afterwards. This makes Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong the only veterans to use the wooden wall break SFX in SSBT and SSBT2. **They are also the only two veterans to have a hidden victory pose. *Donkey Kong, Link, Ness, and Luigi are the only veterans from Super Smash Bros. on the Nintendo 64 to reuse their select poses from either the aforementioned game or another video game with select poses, albeit with a zooming camera for the former three. *As seen in Donkey Kong's Classic Mode FMV opening, the Banana Hoard appears yet again in Tourney. It is revealed in his opening FMV that the Banana Hoard now has a security guard, otherwise known as McKenna Brooks. In Tourney 2, the security guard is changed to Sailor Moon for reasons unknown. *In the ending of Gabi, she uses one of Donkey Kong's lines from the Donkey Kong Country cartoon before she falls asleep at the end. *Jun Kazama is Donkey Kong's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival. Category:Donkey Kong characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Veterans Category:Playable characters Category:Characters with a hidden victory pose Category:Veterans that appeared in all Smash games